Frusterations, Irritations andPleasant Nights
by Stratagirl
Summary: Kurama has someone making trouble for him at work...how will he solve this and how will Hiei make up to Kurama? Rated M to be safe


Title- **Frusterations, Irritations and...Pleasant Nights**

**Oneshot!!**

**This is a malexmale story. So if anyone is offended or dose not like stories with that kind of element in them then please do not read, thank you :) For those of you who like this kind of element please read on and enjoy. **

**This is a b****elated birthday gift for ladyasile,Hope you enjoy it! *glomps!* ^_^ Part of your gift is this oneshot, the other part will most likely be drawn and if I can find the problem with our scanner, scaned in and posted on DA :) Happy Belated Birthday and I hope you enjoy it. I try to keep Hiei in character and Kurama too, but I believe Hiei is somewhat if not totally out of character, lol. Have a great day and Toodles! :waves!!: ^_^**

* * *

"Kurama..." Hiei breathed deeply as he layed the fox down on their bed. He started to kiss Kurama up and down his kneck.

The fox had had a bad day at work and with some...ummature co-workers who decided it was funny to spread around the building that Kurama was...bumping someone there, of which wasn't true. Kurama had this problem before but thought nothing of it and decided to ingore it. Til now, when his boss called him on it. Kurama's day was long and frusterating and not only that he had to go to the store afterwards and get some things they needed for dinner tonight and then stop by the dry cleaner to pick up a pair of his pants that needed to be cleaned, badly. And then! He needed to head to the vet to pick up their...cat of which Hiei didn't think they needed one. They didn't but Kurama saw it in the Pet shop and it had been there for quiet some time and they finally put on the cage, "Free to good home." and Kurama felt for the poor little thing.

"Hiei...stop, not now." He breathed as Hiei headed lower and stopped.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He was trying to make his little red headed fox feel better and cheer him up but it seemed it wasn't working or Kurama wasn't in the mood or a bit of both.

"I'm...just not in the mood right now." he said and turned over after Hiei crawled off of him.

"You're welcome." Hiei said annoyed and laid down on the opposite side of Kurama. The dark haired demon was both pissed at the humans at Kurama's work and at the fox for not letting him please him to make him feel better. And then he was angry at himself for being pissed at Kurama. Hiei sighed heavly and it wasn't until a good few minutes passed before he could fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning found Kurama in a better mood than he was lastnight but still irritated and not wanting to go into work but he had to, it helped to pay the bills. He got some coffee to wake him up a bit and then got some toast to eat before work and some yogurt to dip his toast in.

Hiei came down after getting out of the shower. He didn't both to ask Kurama if he wanted to shower with him. The dark haired demon thought it was better to let the fox offer rather than him and get into a argument, which he hated to do with Kurama. After every argument he just wanted to go out and beat the crap out of some random human.

"I'm off to work Hiei. I have to stay late so I won't be back til around 6:30-7pm tonight." he got his bag and before he left out the front door he paused and said "I make dinner tonight when I get home. okay?" and waited for Hiei's response.

"Don't bother. I'll fix something for myself."

Kurama raised a eyebrow and replied with "I'll make dinner because i don't want the kitchen on fire like last time you 'tried' to cook dinner." and slammed the door after leaving the house.

Hiei just hmphed and went about doing things around the house that woulnd't catch the kitchen or for that matter the house on fire.

* * *

Kurama was at work doing what he does best...work. Minding his own business he had some guy come up to him, of whom recognized as one of his co-workers, Sage Mark

"Shuichii. Bob is doing it again. He is with the boss now. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

Kurama nodded his head to his kind co-worker and braced for whatever was coming his way. Today he wasn't about to just deal with it and let it go he was going to do something about it. And sure enough Bob came up with their boss and the boss didn't look at all pleased. Kurama arched his eyebrows at Bob's smug expression. Thinking he was all that and thinking he could get a way with it. Well Kurama would show him, he wouldn't take all this...crap sitting down and just look the other way.

"Yes . Can I help you?"

"Mr. Minomoto I don't care what you do in your...personal life but when it comes to disrupting my workers that is when I draw the line."

"What is this all about ?" Kurama asked hiding the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Mr. Bark tells me that you haven't turned in your work for the last two weeks and I didn't believe him at first. Knowing you are a good and hard worker I checked my files to prove him wrong. Unfortunally I didn't find a single file in there from you. Can you please explain that to me?" He said with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Kurama.

"No I can't. I wish I knew what is going on. I know I turned in all my files to you yesterday when they were due for the past two weeks-"

Bob Bark then cut him off "Maybe it's you and your new boy toy playing around at work. You know you can play and work at the same time Minomoto." and he smirked.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that Bark." and Kurama just knew Bob had something to do with this.

Jack Nite sighed and rubbed his temple. He liked Shuichii, he was a hard worker and never turned in his work late, in fact there were a few times he turned it in early. He sighed again and then looked Kurama in the eye and said "If you don't get his straighen up in three days I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sorry but I can't have this going on in my building Mr. Minomoto."

"I understand sir. And thank you." He nodded his head and stood up to shake his bosses hand.

He stared at Bob as he left and when he turned around to give a smug smirk Kurama gave a low growl and a death glare that would hvae anyone or any human running for the hills...or digging their own grave, whichever one came first.

After Bob left Sage came back and leaned agaist Kurama's cubicle. "So what did Bob do this time?"

Kurama sighed and tried not to give attitude to Sage, after all it wasn't his fault that Bob picked Kurama to mess with and irritate. "He took my files and either hid them or completely deleted them from Jack's computer." and then he leaned back in his chair, forefinger on chin in thought "Though I don't know how he did it, with the security around here and the camera's everywhere."

"Is there anyway I can help out Shuichi?" He asked looking sad for his co-worker who worked his butt off everyday.

"No...maybe you can, and perhaps someone else can too. If he isn't still mad at me."

Sage arched a eyebrow in confusion, he had to know who. "Who is that?"

"Hiei."

"Ohh! You're boyfriend. What is he mad at you for?"

"Well let's just say he tried to do something sweet and I wasn't in the mood."

"Ohhh!..You can stop there. I don't need to know anymore."

"Yes well I hope that he will help us out...whatever we decide to do that is." and he leaned foreward with a idea forming in his head. He smiled wickedly and looked up at Sage.

"You'll need to be here early for this to work." Kurama said with a smirk of his own. He would beat Bob at his own game and let him know that Shuichi Minomoto wasn't someone he could mess with and get away with.

"Okay." Sage said blinking, waiting for more instructions.

"Come by the house tonight and we'll figure something out."

"Okay. What about Hiei?"

"I'll take care of that before you get there tonight." Kurama said as he swivled around to work on his files for next week.

"Okay. See you tonight." and he waved and went back to his work area.

* * *

Kurama came home and explained everything to Hiei. At first he didn't know if he wanted to help and get involved but then when it was mentioned that he would be able to get back the man that was messing with his fox he was all for it. A chance to get back a human at his own game and then have a happier and in the mood Kurama was what he wanted back.

The door bell rang and Kurama said "I'll get it. It's proably Sage." and he opened th door and sure enough it was Sage there and ready for action.

"Here and ready for action." he said with a big smile. He had been wanting to do something to show Bob that he couldn't just mess with someone and get away with it. In fact there were a lot of people that didn't like Bob but there was no proof...until tomorrow morning that is, to fire him and get rid of his annoying and irritated ass.

"Okay here is the plan. He'll proably go in to work tomorrow to try to hid/delet more of my files. That is when we'll catch him. Jack you show Hiei around as if he is a possible employee. Hiei do your best to act like like your interested in the job. Jack I want you to show him around as slowly as possble and while you're doing that I'll follow Bob and see what excally he is up." he looked at the two men and asked "Everyone clear on what we're doing and when to show up?"

Both men nodded their heads. On his way out the door Hiei turned around Sage and said very threathenly to the young man. "Kur-"

Kurama cleared his throat and Hiei corrected his mistake. "Shuichi is mine. Hands off. Got it. Or you'll wish you were never born." and he snarled.

Sage blined and cringed a bit. "O-kay. Got it." he held his thumbs up. "No touchie Shuichi. No problem."

"Hiei! Stop it!." he breathed and then looked at Sage before he left. "I'm sorry, he's a bit-"

"Protective?" Sage finished.

"Yes, somewhat."

"No problem. Totally understandable. See you guys tomorrow." he waved and left.

* * *

They were where they were all suppose to be. In the building a hour before work and in their positions. Kurama waited somewhere where he would be hard to spot, because he was good at that, you know steath thing. Hiei and Sage were waiting for his signal. Kurama nodded his head when he saw Bob come in the door and Sage acted like he was showing Hiei around and headed up to the floor where he and Kurama worked. Bob didn't pay any attention to them. He knew that Sage was the best man to interview possible employee's and he would show them around the building, mostly the floor where they would need him on.

Kurama followed Bob as Sage and Hiei headed up the the second floor by the stairs. Kurama could use his demon spead because there weren't many people around. Mostly the gurards and the camera's were placed in angles where he could afford to be seen. That and his speed was too fast to be caught on video camera's anyways. Come on, he was a demon, super smark and super fast.

When Sage and Hiei made it up the second floor they saw Bob go into Jack's office, just before the door closed it blew back open quickly and closed. Sage paused as that happend and went to say something.

Hiei just shrugged and offered a excuse. "Maybe it was the wind. The window might be open." and left it at that. Not mentioning anything about Kurama, of course, and his demon speed, which he knew it was the fox because he saw him go in just before the door was about to close. Hiei smirked, _That was close Kurama _Kurama added back _Yes, I know Hiei. Perhaps next time I'll leave this part up to you _Hiei smirked even more and added _That way I can permitmently get rid of this human filth that dares to cause trouble for you _Kurama sweat dropped and then added _Maybe not _and the mind link was cut and they went back to the plan.

Just as Bob was done saving Kurama's files on a disk Jack came in and stared at Bob.

"What are you doing in there Bob Bark?" he questioned curious and not too happy with the man being in his office let alone on his computer.

"I was...cleaning your computer off. It needs a good cleaning." he said as he was wiping it with a piece of cloth he found laying around on Jack's desk.

"Yes. Well that would be nice, if that is what you were really doing." he said as he stared at Bob.

Bob just slouched down in the chair. He had a feeling he was caught but how?! He was so careful and no one..._Minomoto! _Thought Bob and just as the name pasted through his thoughts Kurama reentered the office. He had slipped out while Jack was questioning Bob. He smiled at Bob, wickedly and looked to Jack. "Yes Mr. Nite. How can I help you sir?"

"Well Bob here was just about to explain it to me, weren't you. And you were going to give me that disk of your's and go back to your desk." Jack said as he held out his hand, palm up.

"Yes sir." Bob said irritated and annoyed in his voice. He gave the disk to Jack and went back to his desk.

Jack popped the disk in and found that all of Kurama's files were on there from the last two weeks. He was...well there weren't any words to described how mad and pissed off Jack was at Bob. He was a good worker, or at least he thought he was and he seemed to get along, with just about everyone. He sighed and he apologized to Kurama and told him to return to his desk that he would take care of everything.

Kurama went back to his desk and found Hiei and Jack there. Both smiling like crazy...well Hiei smirking like crazy while Jack smiled. Kurama returned the smile and the smirk.

"Well now that is over with. Shall we go out tonight and celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Kurama asked, know full well what Jack was talking about.

"Why the end of Bob's crap and the beginning of a quieter and Bob free building of cours!"

Kurrama smiled. "That does sound nice but...I'm afraid I have other plans tonight Jack, with someone else." and winked.

"Jack nodded his head and looked at Hiei and smiled at the short demon. "You've got a good guy here Hiei. You should know how luck you are to have someone like that." and he patted Kurama on the back and said "Have a great night Shuichi. Maybe next time then." and left to return to his office.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Sage added "And don't worry Hiei, you're invited too!"

Hiei gave his fox a short but passionate kiss and told him he would see him tonight after work. Kurama nodded and told him he'd see him tonight as well.

* * *

With Bob fired, Kurama happy and Hiei not pissed and irritated the day went well and nicely. A Bob free building was great and made everyone happier, at least that is what Jack noticed when everyone else arrived and noticed Bob was gone and so was the things on his desk.

Kurama came home exchause as all hell and ready to just spend time with Hiei. He couldn't wait...but where was he?? Kurama came in and the house was dark. Did he go to sleep and foreget about tonight?! He better not have. He looked int he kitchen and then in the living room, the laudry room, which was scary, the last time Hiei tried to do laudry he added way too much soap and had the washer overflooding with soapy water and cloths, it was a great big mess Kurama was in no hurry to repeat again...or ever!

He sighed and made his way upstairs. He opened the door and notice the bed room lights were off but the bathroom lights were on.

"What is he up to?" Kurama smirked and lightly pushed open the door to reveal a nude Hiei laying in the tub. The water was still steaming so he couldn't have been in there long at all. Kurama Smiled at his darked hair boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him long and hard on the lips. After they parted their lips Hiei growled in a 'I want you now.' growl and said "In."

Kurama did't waste any time stripping and climbing in the oversized tub. He laid down with his back to Hiei's chest and just sat there enjoying the closeness of Hiei and the warnth of the water with the caresses of Hiei's hand, which was masauging his shoulder's and working their way down his chest. They spend a good two hours in the tub, by the time they got out the water was just about cold, or chilly at least. They got out and just as Kurama sat on their bed Hiei leaped from the floor to Kurama's lap and said in a husky and breathy voice "You're mine tonight fox."

Kurama moved up on the bed and Hiei crawled off and followed. The red head sprawled on the bed and said as he ran his hand up and down his thighs. "I'm all your's. Take me." and that is all Hiei needed before he pounced on Kurama and started to ravage him. The night was long and dark, very chilly and the room of the two lover's was filled with passion, and the sound of love coming from two very happy voices. Hiei thought they should find some more poor excuse for a human scum to piss off and irritate Kurama, he was like a animal in bed. The next day was filled with to very exhaused men who slept in late and with the morning sun rising Kurama smiled, waking up a bit and turned over to face Hiei, who was partly awake as well. Hiei brought his hand up and comb it through Kurama's silky locks and brought his nose up to the foxes neck and breathed in deeply the scent that was Kurama. Kurama brought Hiei's head up by his chin and gave him a ling and soft kiss, putting all his love and heart into that kiss. He was so very happy to be with the small demon and even happier that Hiei choose to stay with him. After the tender and loving moment they both passed back out, Hiei holding Kurama close to his heart, arms wrapped around the fox and the covers pulled up on them. They would stat that way until they would rise to the shining sun and a brand new day ahead of them.

The End!! :)

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it but exspecually ladyasile, have a great day my friend :huggles!!!: ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed your belated birtday gift :) It was later than I wanted to finish it but I got it done in one day!!...technically I did. But the editing it and what not had me on it til about...:looks at computer clock: 1a.m. in the morning, lol ^_^**


End file.
